


12. "Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, clintnat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Clint’s freezing his balls off, but he’ll always think that Nat’s laugh is the best sound on this damn earth. "</p>
<p>A drabble about a couple of spies waiting in an Alaskan Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12. "Take My Jacket, It's Cold Outside."

**Author's Note:**

> some of you guys might know this fic already, as I've posted it already. I had to take it down because I realized I'd skipped number 11. But 11 is up now, and so here is the re-posting of number 12!
> 
> twitter here   
>  [tumblr here](https://katebxshops.tumblr.com)

12\. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.” 

“Here,” Natasha holds her sweater out to Clint, who is sitting in a purple t-shirt and shivering. He looks at her, and the tank top she’s wearing, and shakes his head, a scandalized look on his face. She shakes it at him impatiently. “Take my jacket, it’s cold outside.”

“Yeah,” Clint agrees, teeth chattering. “It is. And you’re wearing a tank top and leggings, which is why you need your jacket. I’m fine, Nat.”

“No, I am fine,” Natasha argues with a small laugh, and Clint’s freezing his balls off, but he’ll always think that Nat’s laugh is the best sound on this damn earth. “Clint. I am Russian. My blood is made of gunpowder and vodka and ice. I’m not cold, take my damn jacket.” 

He shakes his head, reasoning that it’s only 20 more minutes in this stupid Alaskan forest, and then extraction will come for them, (they hadn’t made an extraction plan, but Phil always did, because he knew that they never made one of their own), but then Natasha attacks him.

3 minutes and 20 seconds later, Clint has been stuffed into Natasha’s sweater, and Natasha is sitting next to him with a triumphant grin. Clint shakes his head and sighs.

“Fine. I’ll wear your sweater if you cuddle with me,” Clint offers with a shit-eating grin, knowing that Natasha could kill him with a single leaf if she takes it the wrong way. But all she does is raise an eyebrow, and he shrugs. “To conserve heat. Of course.” 

When Phil finally gets to them, 14 minutes and 7 seconds later, he realizes he’s not that surprised to find his two best agents snuggled up and asleep under a tree. He snaps a picture before walking close enough to set Natasha’s senses off, and on the Quinjet back, he sends the picture to Maria, with the caption: “ _pay up_ ”.


End file.
